<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck The Halls With Excessive Gay Stuff by Bitchey_tozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095372">Deck The Halls With Excessive Gay Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchey_tozier/pseuds/Bitchey_tozier'>Bitchey_tozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its nearing christmas, anyways enjoy, but I'm not gonna beat myself up over dialogue, i also could have done a lot better, i barely proof-read this, pure fluff, so im here to feed you all, so like even better, they're in college and in love, we don't get enough college fics in this fandom anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchey_tozier/pseuds/Bitchey_tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'“No,-ugh, Richie! We’re not putting those on the tree!” Eddie huffs, he’s stood next to their Christmas tree, arms wrapped around a large bundle of silver tinsel. Richie laughs, soft and bright. His slightly too-big teeth on full display. In his hands he's holding up a narrow box full of ornaments molded to look like an assortment of penises.'</p><p>or;</p><p>Eddie is trying to decorate their Christmas tree, Richie tries to convince him to put dick ornaments on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deck The Halls With Excessive Gay Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'ts nearing Christmas so i will be posting as many Christmas one-shots as possible.</p><p>anyways enjoy!!:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,-ugh, Richie! We’re not putting those on the tree!” Eddie huffs, he’s stood next to their Christmas tree, arms wrapped around a large bundle of silver tinsel. Richie laughs, soft and bright. His slightly too-big teeth on full display. In his hands he's holding up a narrow box full of ornaments molded to look like an assortment of penises.</p><p>“But Edsssss,” Richie pouts, “it's on brand!”</p><p>He’s still sporting a wolfish grin, his feet restlessly shuffling like an excited child. Eddie rolls his eyes fondly and continues meticulously wrapping the tree in bright silver.</p><p>They had moved out to New York together two years ago, both deciding to enroll in NYU without too many expectations. Richie had gotten an acceptance letter faster than they could blink, which originally made Eddie panic a bit, a feeling of dread creeping around his rib-cage over the possibility of never receiving his own. But soon enough the large envelope showed up in the mail, and Eddie felt like he could properly breath for the first time in a month. </p><p>It took a lot of hard work, Richie having to take double and sometimes triple shifts at the Aladdin, and Eddie doing the same with as much time working at Keene’s as he could. It put a strain on their relationship at times, both feeling as if they never got to see each other longer than an hour at a time, but in the end when they both piled their savings onto Eddie’s bedroom floor and counted up the crisp dollar bills to a <i>whopping</i> fifteen thousand dollars, it all became worth it.</p><p>Then before they knew it, they were loading up Richie’s pickup truck and heading off to college, leaving the remaining losers, as well as a weeping Sonia behind. And as they sped past the old Derry sign, Richie flipping the bird at it, causing Eddie to throw his head back and let out a breathless laugh, they both had the refreshing thought of <i> I've never been so happy.</i></p><p>That feeling never really faded for them.</p><p>Now, they live in a one bedroom apartment midtown Manhattan. It's fairly spacious for its placement in the city, enough room for a quaint living room and an open kitchen layout. Their bedroom has a queen sized bed and two individual desks to keep their school supplies, topped off with a walk-in closet that they share, and a bathroom big enough for their liking. Sure, it's pricey, but Eddie’s part time job pays well enough for rent, laundry, groceries and then some. And with Richie working at a bar down the street three times a week to scrape in some extra cash for coffee dates or anything else he sees fit to splurge cash on, they have more than enough financial stability.</p><p>Which also means they can go just a little crazy during the holidays.</p><p>So naturally, once December hits New York, they break out the Christmas boxes from under their bed and start prepping for the holidays.</p><p>It's just nearing dinner, the bustle of the city setting with the sun, they've thrown up a few things here and there. Some knick knacks on the TV stand, a reef hanging on the other side of their door, two red stockings hanging near the tree, a bold R and E individually sewn onto the red faux fur to mark which is which. Richie had busted out his old record player along with one of the few Christmas records he owns. Soft music drifting throughout the apartment, engulfing the area in a warm mixture of comfort when paired with the faint glow of lights from the tree.</p><p>“Just because they're dicks does not mean they are ‘on brand’ Richard.” Eddie playfully scolds as he moves around the tree, his hands darting out to adjust the tinsel whenever he spots an area that doesn't quite sit right on the branches. Richie whines.</p><p>“But Eddie! We’re gay!”</p><p>Eddie looks up from where he's bent down, challengingly cocking one of his eyebrows. “No shit. Your point?”</p><p>“So,-” Richie starts while shuffling up to Eddie, trying not to make any sudden movements on the hardwood, lest he wants his fluffy socks to make him slip up and topple to the floor, <i>again.</i></p><p>Once he's right next to Eddie, he shoves the package in the smaller man’s face, as if Eddie were to get closer to the box his opinion may change, and he’ll let Richie cover the tree in the unnecessarily realistic ornaments. “We have to do it!” Richie shouts.</p><p>Eddie slowly lowers the box, gently taking it from Richie's hands, faking interest. Before Richie can blink, Eddie drops the box to the floor, rears his leg back, and boots it across the apartment. It slides across the floor until slamming into the nearest wall with a dull ‘thud’. Richie makes a shocked noise in the back of his throat, whipping his head around to stare accusingly at Eddie, his eyes wide behind his thick-framed glasses. Eddie smiles innocently and moves to pick up the candy canes.</p><p>Richie huffs, scampering back over to the box. He picks it up with idle fingers, cradling it to his chest like an infant. Eddie looks back over from where he's placing the candy canes on the tree and laughs softly at his boyfriends antics, who was now gently cooing at the box.</p><p>“Look,” Eddie says, his thumb and pointer finger that aren't occupied with the candy canes rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “We can go to Walmart or something and pick up a little tree to put inside the bedroom for you to decorate with whatever you want. Does that sound okay?”</p><p>When he doesn't get a response, he looks up towards Richie, just in time to see the man running at him full tilt. Eddie squawks when Richie lifts him off the ground, twirling them both in a circle, pressing kiss after kiss all over his face. Eddie tries to feign annoyance, but quickly caves, making him fall into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Okay,- okay! Richie, I get it!” he says between giggles, Richie chuckles along with him, his arms slowly placing Eddie back down onto the floor. Just as he's about to move backwards, Eddie reaches up and grasps the hem of his sweater, pulling him back down into a real kiss. Richie immediately melts, humming softly as he moves his hand up to Eddie's jaw. They both smile into it, teeth clacking.</p><p>They break apart after a couple minutes, their eyes sparkling with admiration and love. The record playing slowly comes to a stop, the needle falling from the grooves, engulfing the space in a comfortable silence. They bask in it for a moment, the calm serenity of just being in the moment. </p><p>Finally, Richie breaks the silence with; “Do you think I could find a dick-shaped star for the top of the tree too off of E-bay?”</p><p>Eddie laughs into the crook of his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! I'm still alive!! </p><p>hope you all enjoyed this little drabble, I should have more works on the way soon</p><p> have a good day/night! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>